prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM37
is the 37th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and the 672nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Major Events *Madame Solaine appears for the first time. Synopsis Halloween is nearing, and Ciel and her friends host a Halloween party at Ciel's shop, serving the guests with various types of desserts. Ciel even organizes a live demonstration which impresses the guests. Witnessing the abundance of Kirakiraru delight Chourou and Pekorin. When a little girl praises the pumpkin sweet, Ichika whispers a suggestion on adding a pumpkin decoration, which amazes the child more, and Ciel thanks Ichika for suggesting such an idea that helps blend the sourness and freshness of the apple with the pumpkin. However, just as Ciel admires over the child's joy, Solaine appears and criticizes Ciel's product, and Ciel is surprised to find her teacher whom she refers as Madame to return. Bibury is seen serving the customers inside the shop, when Solaine enters to begin an inspection. Dissatisfied, Solaine bluntly complains that the shop itself is too small. Bibury then complains about Solaine not taking a number before entering, and is furious that Solaine labels her as somebody who lacks training, so Akira and Aoi has to calm her down and refrain her. Confused, Ichika asks Ciel about Solaine, to which Ciel replies that Solaine is the owner of one of the shops she worked at France for training. Solaine then reveals the intention of solely visiting Ciel, much to her shock. After closing the shop, Solaine talks about Paris, the capital of sweets where plenty of patisseres flock to hone their craftsmanship, and to Solaine, Ciel is one of the best among all of them. Back at her time in "MON TRESOR", Ciel's sweets were fantastic that there were customers that queued around the block just to have a taste, even calling her "the Seine of sweets". Ciel even made Paris abuzz and the economy soared. But back to the present, Solaine criticizes Ciel's decision of staying in Ichigozaka, making Ciel and her friends nervous. Pekorin and Chourou, hiding at part of the ceiling, know that Ciel can't reveal about her identity as Parfait nor issues of her brother Pikario. Solaine than proceeds with complaining about the revenue loss after her departure and disregards her shop as a whole. Trying to lighten up the mood, Ichika calls the shop as KIRAKIRA Patisserie and hopes that Solaine would appreciate the Halloween decorations, but her efforts are in vain; in fact, Solaine goes further with how it is located at a backwoods and how unrefined and loud the atmosphere is, comparing it to the top shops in Paris and refers it as unthinkable. Aoi is angry with how Solaine is going to start a fight, but Solaine ignores Aoi and wants Ciel to give up and return to Paris. Ciel however is unconvinced and tells her that her home is a wonderful town, so Solaine challenges Ciel on impressing her by giving her a brief tour. Ichika first embarrassedly shows her family dojo, with Ciel and the other students doing karate. Unfortunately, Solaine complains on how martial arts isn't relevant to sweets-making. Ichika then shows the shopping district, but Solaine criticizes its store numbers and needing to walk on foot, even comparing it to Champs-Élysées. Even the Grocery Store gets judged harshly by her on its limited selections in comparison to Paris markets. Akira explains that Ichigozaka is tiny and of course can't be compared with Paris, though its warm people and other special qualities make up for its tininess. Solaine is unfazed and stubborn though, refusing to acknowledge the town because it is not on par with Paris, and when Yukari concernedly ask why she has to constantly mention Paris, Solaine insists that Paris is a world-class stage for a genius like Ciel, and recalls how much of a talent Ciel is upon meeting her for the first time had astonished her. Back in Paris, Solaine was scouting for a new apprentice. Jean-Pierre was strongly against becoming Solaine's business partner and they had a fallout. When Jean-Pierre walked away, Solaine spotted Ciel's creation and was in tremendous joy over it. Ciel then told her that she wasn't Jean-Pierre's official student but he had lent part of his workshop for her to self-study. Solaine then ultimately chose Ciel, and Jean-Pierre calmly encouraged Ciel to make her own choice. Later, her talent proved to be a huge success at "MON TRESOR", until she left a note on wanting to travel around the world behind and vanished. Solaine finishes her story, and goes on complaining why Ciel has decided to return to Ichigozaka. She hands out a flyer about the World Patesserie Contest and informs the five girls that it is a tremendous opportunity for Ciel and says that Ciel's hopes and dreams can never come to pass if she stays in this town. Ignorant to the situation, Ciel wonders what's wrong as she exits from the Grocery Store's storage. Later, Ciel receives the flyer from Solaine who insists on taking her to the contest. Bibury overhears the conversation and is concerned. As for the other girls, they are all preparing cookies as children's Halloween gifts. Just as Ichika worries about Ciel, Ciel returns and offers to help, telling them that Solaine will be back the next day and explains that Solaine is a well-meaning person despite being pushy, but this does not ease Ichika's uncertainty. This is when Ichika decides to ask Ciel on her purpose of helping out at KiraPati in the first place, due to Ciel's popularity that is able to grant her a shop, thus Ichika wonders what even Ciel's true dream is. Listening to Ichika's concern is definitely a wake-up call for Ciel. That night, each girl spends some time with their Crystal Animals rather silently: Ichika blames herself for being straight to Ciel and apologizes to her rabbit, Himari reads with her squirrel on her knees, Aoi plays her guitar with her lion on her shoulder, Yukari strokes her cat, and Akira leans onto the balcony with her dog. In fact, they all seem to be deeply concerned with Ciel's future path. As for Ciel's pegasus, it sits on Ciel's shoulder and looks worriedly at its master who is unsure about the competition. Ciel then flashes back to how Solaine hopes to climb the higher heights with her back in Paris and sighs, until Bibury speaks out on how Ciel herself is out of character and bluntly advises her to start making her own decisions. Finally making up her mind, Ciel thanks Bibury who tries to deny her gratitude, and then heads off to make something related to pumpkin. The next morning, Ciel showcases the mini pumpkin puddings she made overnight, and tells them it is a KiraPati item, because she has gotten the insight from apples: discoveries are being made everyday by pushing and helping one another, which motivate them to rise up to new challenges. But before the girls can add the decorations, the puddings' Kirakiraru are all sucked away, and it turns out that Elisio has arrived. At first, the girls are at a disadvantage as Parfait and Whip are coiled and the four others are under a pumpkin, but with the four others pushing the pumpkin upwards, the pumpkin monster Elisio created is then damaged and gets purified. In the end, all of the puddings are saved, and the girls reserves one that has added a hamster topping on it just for Solaine. Initially, Solaine is stunned at the idea of Ciel making a pudding that combines her friends' ideas (mainly from Ichika who is inspired by the kind and friendly townspeople), until Solaine herself tastes it and recalls her youth in rural France. She concludes the pudding with praise on how its flavors are perfectly brought out, though asks a question about the addition of French butter. Ciel answers that the addition is inspired by Ichika and tells Solaine about the importance of friendship which is the key of flying up to the new heights. Solaine is ultimately impressed, and invites Ciel's friends to accompany Ciel to the contest in France, as well as acknowledging Ciel's growth when she is away. However, as for Elisio, he is not going to give up easily after this time's defeat, and is ready to strike back at any time... Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou Villains *Elisio *Grave Secondary Characters *Madame Solaine *Jean-Pierre Zylberstein *Bibury *Grocery Shop Owner Trivia *The opening and ending feature scenes from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!. *The original ending is replaced with Très Bien Semble!!, the ending theme of the movie. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM37/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes